MINECRAFT: The love adventure
by NOVARUNFALL
Summary: As two 14 year olds get stuck in minecraft, they do whatever it takes to survive. Herobrine steals olivia and tanner goes after her to save her and bring them both home. *I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT ONLY THE STORY
1. New beginnings

_It was 9:00, i... wish i would tell her how i feel for her, she is right here right now hanging out but i dunno..._ "hey tanner" "yeah?" "wanna go play some mc?" i looked back and said "heck yeah!" she had her laptop and i had mine, we were both 14 hanging at her house, she looked over "alright wanna make a youtube video?"  
"i guess" she looked back and said "lets just play instead of recording" We sat down in a small room with 2 laptops, and we connected we got some popcorn then suddenly everything started going weird...

It went all blurry the ground started to shake, she screamed "what the hell?!" the 2 computers joined together and suddenly i said " grab my hand!"  
our hands collided and we went in together... it was blurry as it was before, i was looking up at the sky _"weird the sky is... blocky" _i felt something on my hand, i looked over and she was right there, i shook her, "olivia some scary shit is going on" "wha-at? MOTHER OF JESUS" I looked over still holding her hand, "we are in the game..." she started breathing " how do we get out!?" i picked up a wood with words engraved in it, _Olivia, tanner to get out you must survive and complete minecraft, you may not know me but you will find my messages laying around in important spots. Happy_ surviving. She said "alright if thats how its going to be... tanner we will get out of this." "we will" i smiled at her "lets go get some wood


	2. The night show

I punched the tree hard as i could and it broke, it was like a whole entire different world here. Olivia called me over "come quick!"  
i ran over to see her building a wooden house that was normal size but a little small, "You built a house already!?" "hell yeah bro, you like it?" "i love it!"  
She started to blush and tried to hide it. "So whats next?" i looked over and said"well we should go mining and get some ores and cobble"

"This thing is so cute!" i turned around once more and i saw a tiny little baby pig looking up at her while she was feeding it apples from the tree she chopped down. "Haha nice" Right next to us was a little pond with a few fish in it, i sat at the edge wandering "_is this a mistake? to be stuck with_ her?" Then suddenly, i picked up a plank of wood in the water and it said _"tanner you will find this eventually, she will see how you feel about her. You are not alone out here, people are watching."_ That scared the shit right out of me, but who is this man? The sun was close to setting, and i said "ill go hunt and get some beef for tonight, we will probably make a small mine tomorrow"  
She yelled"don't be too long i don't to be out here alone" "don't worry i will be home very soon"

I walked throughout the trees and i was looking around for cows, i started to think_ "this is so crazy, i get stuck in here with my crush and we are stuck in the middle of minecraftia while im wandering out here for food._"I found a few cows and i got a good 8 beef and 9 leather off of it. I wandered for a long time till i realized that it was dark, the first thing that hit my mind was "_olivia" _I shouldn't of been out so long! I ran with all my might till i saw trees, trees, more trees. _Fucking trees, why cant we live in a plains_ biome. I ran for a while i shoved my wooden sword in a few cows, and i finally saw hope, a smoke stack i saw 8 zombies trying to break in the house, i stabbed my way through, and then suddenly a whole hoard of skeletons and zombies and creepers came out,I fended off as suddenly something caught my eye, arrows flying and they hit the zombies, a creeper came up to me and i kicked it away, i ran to the door and once i opened the door, i turned around and olivia gave me the tightest squeeze and i hugged her back, she whispered in my ear "_i missed you so much" _I couldn't believe she missed me, It seemed for that very moment i didn't care about the zombies and survival i just felt so amazed. We both closed off all doors and window and we sat in a corner, she started saying with tears all over her face "I thought i lost you.." I was gone for along time and suddenly she leaned onto me, and fell asleep on me. My eyes grew dim and in a slit second my eyes were closed.

***long chapters incoming :)**


	3. The pond

I woke up and i had a long night, she was still asleep on my shoulder. I got the beef i got from yesterday and cooked it for breakfast, she got up and went out side to sit while i was cooking breakfast after a while it was starting to turn brown and i took it out. I walked out side and i she was sitting at the pond looking down with a smile, i went over to join her.

Once i got there she said with a grin "have you come to join me?" i grinned back "yup" i handed her 3 cooked beef, and i sat right by her. We just sat eating, she finally said "dude last night was so wild" i looked into the water and said "it was long, but sorry i was gone for so long" she looked over and chuckled "pssh no worry, but you came back at least" i responded "yeah, i did" I found a rose in my inventory and i looked at it and i knew right now was the right time, we started talking some more about school and people "Mr. corsac was mean!" i laughed "at least i didn't have him for homeroom" she looked back with a smile,"yeah your lucky" i asked her "why are you so smiley today?" her face suddenly got red as i said that, i suddenly wish i didn't say it "Oh god im so sorry" she started freaking out

and i said to her "calm down olivia, chill" she still was freaking out and i suddenly put both hands on her shoulders and told her "easy" She calmed down and grabbed them to put them down. "sorry i had a freak out moment" i asked her "why so nervous?" she looked down into the water and said "well i have to tell you something" We both suddenly blushed and i said"me to" "say it at the same time i guess?" "ok" i got my rose ready and at the same time we said "tanner/olivia I love you." she had a yellow flower in her hand and she saw the rose in mine, our faces were red and blushed and we sat there for a moment and then suddenly i leaned in and our lips conjoined, and her lips were sweet and soft. We sat there and her green eyes blazed in the sun light, with her cheeks red. My hands were on top of hers and she has the prettiest smile and it was the best thing that happen to us today. I said very awkwardly,"im going to go dig the mine" my face was red, and i was smiling. She replied "don't be long" with a smile. I could not believe that just happened, I started walking to the mine thinking about her suddenly i went to the side of the house and dug a mine there. The mine went deeper and deeper i just kept digging. I dug out the hole for a while until i hit something, i hit gold and i kept digging 5 minutes later i find 4 diamond, and i had a total freak out i started jumping up in down till i fell down into a cavern. i fell into the spring water, i found a whole room full of iron ore. I Flipped.

_Later that day..._

I walked out of that mine looking like a fucking boss with so much shit. I have 3 stacks of iron, 20 diamonds etc.  
And i saw my lover sitting on the porch watching the sunset "Tanner!" "Livie!" We both hugged each other, "i found so much stuff in that mine!" she smiled at me "thats awesome, what did you get?" I showed her the stuff and her eyes got wide she started freaking out. "DUDE THATS SO AWESOME!" and i said "I know right? Its so awesome!" she told me what she did while i was gone, "dude the house is 3 times bigger!" I looked up and that house was HUGE. "I also got us a bed!" "awesome!" She looked at me and we stared into each others eyes and, it was just a silent moment. "tanner..." She put both hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I was speechless. She grabbed my hand and we just walked up stairs, laid out on the roof looking at the sunset. We just watched it in the sky, once it went down we crawled to the bed and she laid her head on my left shoulder... we both suddenly fell asleep.


End file.
